


Hope Of Mourning

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time its finally the night of the funeral. All Knock Out can do is hope that everything will go according to plan.<br/>The little bridge fiction for EITW to my new story if you want to continue with that you should probably read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is the little intermediate story till I start writing Defying Gravity. It's got a bit of plot.

Arcee walked around the temple courtyard waiting for Knock Out to show his faceplate.

When he had first asked her if she wanted to see Cliffjumper privately she had immediately said no, but after the shock of the idea wore off she found herself regretting that decision. So she ended up driving all the way to the temple of Iacon. She had been one among many others who had laughed Rodimus’ description of the temple off, the strange animosity of it, the disorientating layout, Dreadwing; it just couldn’t be true. She wished she has listened. Not only did it take her hours just to simply find the place but it took her hours to get inside. Her persistence paid off, but upon reaching the entrance to the living area she found it empty.

No Knock Out, no Dreadwing, not even any of the fabled Decepticons that were usually rumored to hang out with Knock Out at the temple. Just the bleak foreboding emptiness of a place where she didn’t belong. The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, Knock Out said sylphs worked early! “Knock Out, it’s Arcee! I know I said no but I want to see him now!”

 _“You outsiders have no manners, this is our time of rest!”_ Arcee did a few quick circles, no one was there.

“Who are you? Show yourself!”

_“Insolence, in MY temple, NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT!”_

The other Sylph, the one who was attached to the Temple, Knock Out had warned her about him. She sunk to one knee and brought her servo up across her chest. “I’m sorry! Can’t blame a femm for being cautious….emissary? I didn’t know sylphs rested during the day.” Scrap, she had forgotten about the whole nocturnal business. “I just want to see Knock Out. He said I could come see someone I lost in private before the funeral tonight.”

 _“I AM NOT YOUR EMISSARY! You are nothing but corpses in the making to me, but hey since you’re pretty and the only outsider to come here for any legitimate reason I’ll wake up Final Light for you._ ”

Arcee felt a shiver run through her circuits. Praeco was a strange one, a weird amalgamation of past a present that didn’t quite work, with a grudge that was spark deep. His anger dripped from every word he spoke even when he was trying to be nice. “Thank you..I guess.” There was no response.

Arcee stood and returned to her pacing. She tried to calm her spark but something about the temple kept her on edge. How did Knock Out stay here, how did anyone stay here? That wasn’t to say she wasn’t intrigued by the place, the temple was huge with its winding buildings and compact city look the place was mindboggling. She wanted to explore but she had the consuming fear that the minute she set a ped out of the courtyard she would be lost forever.

“Arcee?” Knock Out was in the doorway of one of the towers looking a little worse for wear. It was clear she had woken him up, his paint was still stained and his shroud was askew.

“Oh wow KO, rough night?”

“Hmm?”

“Rough night?”

“Oh. You could say so.”

“Do you have your audials turned off again?”

“Not anymore.” Knock Out smiled slyly. “If you have a mask you may want to put it on I still have him down in the catacombs.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. This way.” Seemed like the Sylph wasn’t in the mood for chatter.

“Did you just get to sleep?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Not much of a morning mech are you?”

“I used to be.” His voice was dull and flat. He sounded like he was on autopilot. This had been happening more and more with the medic.In the beginning Knock Out had talked nonstop he wanted to seem friendly he wanted to seem open and receptive but his words didn’t mean anything. Then, when they were getting down to the business of things he said nothing but that didn’t last. Knock Out had plenty of complaints and most of them were valid and his perspective of things was extremely important in keeping things balanced. Then all of a sudden he went quiet again, not the same quiet of a mech not pushing his luck but simply of a mech who was done talking. Gone was the constant chatter and fake smiles and all that remained was...Knock Out...but one that no member of team prime really recognised. It was a rather unsettling change especially for a mech like Knock Out who supposedly only became quiet when he was extremely angry. Knock Out was still open and friendly but he no longer threw in his piece in fear that if he didn’t he would become irrelevant. He now spoke only when he wanted to be heard or when others wanted to hear him.

“Are you ok?”

“Am I not allowed to be grumpy?”

“You did say I could come if I changed my mind.”

“I never said I was angry, but the fact of the matter is I haven’t recharged in three cycles thanks to the work it took to prepare the temple and I had just slipped into recharge. I am glad you came but I am still exhausted.”

Arcee laughed sheepishly. “Well the place looks great if it means anything, I’m just not used to dealing with you without your work face on.”

“Thank you, but I can’t take all the credit. Dreadwing and the Constructicons have been a big help. They did most of the work”

“Oh so...Dreadwing is really...he really made it?” So Ultra Magnus wasn’t just playing along for Rodimus sake.

“You could say that yes.”

“Good for him.” Arcee didn’t know what to say. Knock Out paid so much attention, he knew what every bot liked, what they disliked, their hobbies, their problems, but aside from racing and...himself Arcee had no idea what Knock Out spent time on.

“How was spending time with Ultra Magnus, he spent the entire week here with you? That must have been...exhausting, especially if you had Cons here too?” Knock Out led Arcee to a small building and opened a set of doors in the floor revealing a set of stairs.

“Watch out, it’s dark.” Knock Out descended, Arcee turned her lights on and followed him. She vented and puffed her cheeks in a juvenile manner. She wasn’t sure if this version of Knock Out was better than the Con version of Knock Out. Somehow the medic had seemed friendlier as a Con. It could have just been the exhaustion though.

“So, Magnus?”

“What about him?”

“You two spent a week together, did you frag yet?” If mundane talk wouldn’t keep the sylph’s attention then Arcee had no problem discussing dirtier subjects.

“W-What, of course not! I was working all week. I may not be the best at masonry but I had to repaint the entire mural in the nave and I had to sand and polish all of the seats as well, and all the while Hook wouldn’t leave me alone about taking the stupid medication he insists I need. Not to mention listening to him and poor Scrapper bicker the entire time they worked and I had to keep Gravedigger busy because he refused to stay behind and Scoop wouldn’t leave me alone either and Ultra Magnus followed me around wherever I went like a sparkling to it’s sparkbearer and then Bonecrusher got in a fight with Dreadwing and they broke a tower and...and... believe me there was no chance for anything of that sort even if I wanted it.”

Arcee smiled, Knock Out was always cute when he was flustered especially if it was from embarrassment. The two reached the bottom of the stairs and Knock Out set off down a dark hallway. The smell of the place hit Acree like a brick wall. “Primus Rodimus wasn’t kidding!”

“No but he does like to over exaggerate doesn’t he?”

“Maybe. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong aside from work? You’ve just been real quiet lately It’s starting to worry everyone.”

“Hmm?” Arcee sighed again.

“This Knock Out, you’ve just been scatterbrained and unresponsive most of the time and...it’s just not like you!”

“I didn’t think we were that close Arcee, I don’t want to sound rude but it’s not really your place to judge what is and isn’t like “me”.”

“You’re part of the team, we all care about you. I’m not the only one who has noticed the change. ”

“Well you and the team have nothing to worry about, I am sorry you miss my banter but you have to come to terms with the fact that I am now in a constant conversation. Pollux and I are always talking and most of the time his voice is much louder than yours. I am not trying to ignore you, I am just preoccupied with him.” The two walked in silence till they reached a large open chamber with over a dozen branching paths. Arcee tried to keep her attention forward. There wasn’t much to look at in the underground but the paths were narrow and slippery and one misstep would have her in a river of dead energon.

“Are we close?” Arcee was not a fan of dark maze like infrastructures.

“No, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“It was bad form for me to take you down here.”

“It’s fine.” The silence returned but Arcee felt Knock Out’s talons scrape lightly against her servo. Her spark surged for a moment, she wasn’t a frightened new build this place was just massive and confusing! Knock Out flexed his claws impatiently. Arcee took the medic’s servo intertwining their digits together. As they reached an intersection of the catacombs Knock Out made a hard turn and quickly crossed the streams of energon in the floor to the other side. Acree had to almost dance to keep her feet on the rock. The Sylph’s pace steadily quickened to almost a solid run as he maneuvered through the dark space. Arcee was lost in seconds the strange glow of the crystal and the ancient ruins carved into the walls flashing in her vision as she ran by them. It made no sense! They went down stairs and up ramps and through arches and down hall after hall only to have to go up another ramp or down another set of stairs, at one point they even had to go down a LADDER!. Who built this place?

“There’s actually a rudimentary elevator they would use to bring the deceased up but it’s on the opposite end, I always take the ladder. I hope you don’t mind.” Arcee didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t even sure if the place was just like this or if Knock Out just didn’t know his way around that well.

“Why did they build the place like this, this can’t be safe to work in!”

Knock Out laughed at Arcee’s question and at how eagerly she grabbed for his servo after she jumped from the ladder. “It’s supposed to keep outsiders away but it’s also just the product of poor planning. If you think this is bad I would love to take you on a tour of the catacombs at Libinthus.”

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“I’m insulted Arcee.” Knock Out stopped at a large door and pushed through to a large prep room. “He’s on the table in the back.”

Arcee felt her spark dim as she walked forward. It was easier to just forget and move on after a death but actually mourning...that was hard. She had grieved for Cliffjumper but she like many others never got to mourn. There simply wasn’t time but now she had nothing but it. As she reached the back table Cliffjumper’s serene face stared up at her with dark optics. She took a few moments.

It was easy to see now why mechs like Megatron and Starscream could suffer so much damage and the next cycle look like they stepped right out of the forge. Cliff looked amazing better than he had in life. There was no hint of the dark energon rot that had wracked his chassis, she couldn’t even find the place where the wounds from Starscream’s talons should have been, and there was no sign of the damage Megatron had done to him or the fact that he had been dug out of an energon explosion. Arcee vented deeply and stroked Cliffjumper’s face. The goof may as well have just been in stasis for how good he looked. The only difference was how cold his chassis was and the lack of clunking from the mech’s terrible engine. Arcee choughed static. “Hey, Knock Out?”

Knock Out was a few tables over doing…. something to Skyquake. “Hmm, unhappy with something? Or are you finished?”

“I just wanted to say….he looks great. How did you do such a good job he was worse than totalled and you’ve never even met Cliff?”

Knock Out didn’t look up from his work. “It’s part of my function, there’s really no way to explain it but I think it has something to do with wireless communication. I can easily access memories even after a mech’s death despite the rapid decay that most menemosurgeons run into. The strange thing is I can do it to any dead sentient creature. As for the reconstruction...well I was one of the best.”

“That’s amazing.” Arcee could almost imagine the look on Perceptor’s face if Knock Out ever divulged that little fact to the scientist. “So….how...did he….what were his last moments like?”

“Erratic...and frightful. He got caught in a shootout with some vehicons in an energon deposit and blew himself up. Starscream skewered him and he died. He was already in bad shape, even if Starscream hadn’t stabbed him he would have died anyway.”

Arcee bit at her lower lip plate, she had asked. “Knock Out...what about after they….” No she didn’t want to know. Knock Out wasn’t paying her any attention. She moved from table to table looking at the other Cons. “Wow is this Makeshift?”

“In his true form yes.”

“Wheeljack’s grenade should have blown him to bits.”

“I’ve dealt with Wheeljack’s work before. He was no harder to piece together than Cliffjumper.” The medic’s tone turned cold, how it always did when anyone asked him about Wheeljack or Bulkhead so she quietly dropped the subject. One day the medic would need to air his grievances with the Wreckers but not today. She moved on to the next table. There was a large mech underneath a sheet, one of the mech’s peds had slipped to the side. The bright royal blue was unmistakeable. Arcee pulled off the sheet and took in the sight of Optimus.

“Knock Out….how?”

“How what?” Knock Out finally looked up from his work to see Arcee staring confounded at his creation. “Things under sheets are not meant to be looked at Arcee.” There was a hint of venom in the Sylph’s words, Arcee’s optics darted to the table next to Skyquake’s that was also covered with a sheet.

“Knock Out, he was in the well. The Matrix? Did you...how?”

“He is a replica. I built him from scratch. The Matrix was given to me by mythical means that I can’t explain and if I could give it away I would but not even Ratchet could pry the damn thing out of my chest. I thought you and the others could do with a spiritual send off you didn’t exactly get to say your goodbyes to him.”

“Primus Knock Out...we...we all just thought you wanted to stay here to get away from us but...how long did this take you?” Knock Out ignored the femm’s comment and went back to shaping Skyquakes claws.

“It was easier than putting Cliffjumper and Makeshift back together. I know I may take my time for myself and it seems like a bit much for some mechs but I do not laze about as many believe.”

“Yeah..looks like it.” Breakdown caught her optic his bright gold optics still glittered despite the lack of life beneath them. She moved closer to get a better look. If he wasn’t the mech under the other tarp then who was? “Breakdown...looks good.”

“Mmhhm.” Who else could be under there Arachnid maybe? Did Knock Out’s forgiveness really run that deep? Arcee had to know. She snuck around to the other side.

“That must have been hard for you I’m sorry.” Knock Out was too preoccupied with polishing the deceased jet’s servo to notice her sneak up to the table.

“He’s not the first.”

“Really?” That stopped Arcee in her tracks, it was usually a herculean feat to get Knock Out to talk about his past. “How many of your partners have you lost?” He didn’t respond. Arcee couldn’t complain it was a tough subject for her as well. She returned to her mission and slowly inched forward till she got a good bit of the tarp in her servo. It didn’t take much to yank the cloth free. “So...why is Dreadwing here?”

Knock Out’s optics lit back up, the sylph had slipped into recharge. “What now? Hey get away from the table!”

“A little late for that Knock Out, why do you keep talking about Dreadwing as if he’s alive if you have his chassis here? Is this another one of your “replicas”?”

“Yes in fact it is Megatron still has no idea that Dreadwing survived and the poor mech would like to keep it that way!”

“Ok then why did you put a giant hole in your replica and also not build it a head?”

“Because he wanted it that way.”

“So...you just did what he wanted?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not buying it.”

“Well I wasn’t selling it! I told you before things under tarps are not to be looked at!”

“Is Dreadwing even alive?”

“Yes he is now if you are finished with your mourning please leave Arcee! I still have so much to do before tonight and I still haven’t recharged!”

“Before when I asked you about Dreadwing you gave me a really ambiguous answer, that’s usually a Con indicator that you did something….bad. What did you do to Dreadwing?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Then why did Bumblebee say he saw Dreadwing’s head in your room when he was moving your stuff but Rodimus swears he saw Dreadwing running around this place and Ultra Magnus saw him as well. Who’s telling the truth?”

“I don’t know why don’t you discuss it with them!”

“They’re both telling the truth aren’t they Knock Out?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying!” Knock Out stood and yanked the tarp from Arcee’s servos and placed it back over Dreadwing.

“Everything with Unicron, the terrorcons, Megatron, all of that. You were scared but just your normal level of scared while Starscream was losing his processor. What do you know Knock Out?”

“About a dozen failed dark energon experiments, nothing special. Animating the dead gets old pretty fast.”

“Did the idea of Starscream screwing you over really outweigh your fear of a god, or did you have a plan that you never mentioned?”

“I had faith that Optimus would come through that’s all.”

“I actually believe that, but I also think that you had a backup plan...what was it?”

“There was no plan!”

“What was it Knock Out? I know you well enough now, sure you’re not a willing fighter but you’re not the type to just lay down and die!” Knock Out was now fiddling with Breakdown’s servos, smoothing out an imaginary dent. “ You used Dark energon didn’t you? They used it on Cliffjumper and it made him a monster. Megatron used it and it made him stronger and gave him a connection to Unicron himself!”

“IT MADE HIM A PAWN!”

“Starscream tried to use it and it did nothing!”

“He’s lucky he didn’t die! They were both idiots, playing with things they didn’t understand.” Knock Out was getting quiet and a chill was setting in, Arcee was pushing her luck.

“But you understand it.”

“If I tell you, you can not ask me what I know you will ask me because it doesn’t work that way!”

“Alright.”

“Dark energon or “the blood of Unicron” as Megatron likes to call it is an ancient substance from before Unicron even existed. Its origins are relative though. What faith one believes in and all that but I’ll tell you one thing the Sylphs had all the answers and death is our business but that didn’t stop Megatron from believing what he wanted to despite my many warnings. So let’s just say I know a few things about dark energon, I know how to make it work. However there is a thing one needs to always remember when using it. Respect, and that’s something that most mechs forget after a while. I brought Dreadwing back to life using an ancient ritual, using dark energon. Unlike my foolish ex-leaders I managed to come out unscathed because I know the rules. Rule one is we don’t just go shoving bits of it into our spark! So yes Dreadwing was dead and now he’s not all thanks to me and if I had to; if Optimus hadn’t saved us; I might have had a plan that could have taken down Unicron.”

“Could your plan have saved Optimus?”

“Probably but only if it worked, I would have had to win.”

“What would you have done?”

Knock Out sighed, already regretting telling Arcee anything. “So you know how Optimus went through that big ordeal or putting Unicron in the Allspark box?”

“Yes.” Arcee didn’t like where this was going.

“ Well... I could have killed Megatron or done like an….”exorcism” and separated him from Unicron and then…. I could have sealed Unicron away into anything...probably. I’ve never really done it but I know there’s a ritual for it. Try not to be too angry though because I’m really rusty...I haven’t brutally murdered a mech in probably like a century.” There was a long pause between the two. “ I never said I was selfless.”

Arcee didn’t know what to think, sure the fact that Optimus could have survived angered her but at the time none of them would have believed Knock Out anyway. Knock Out’s plan relied on the his ability to take down a god and Knock Out’s victory would have been highly unlikely. “Wow….. I don’t think we would have made you do that, even if you somehow did convince us.”

“Yes... it was definitely a last ditch effort kind of plan but I had the dark energon and everything waiting to go...so it was a plan I was prepared to go through with whether you and the others believed me or not.” Knock Out was furiously polishing a spot on Breakdown’s armor, it was clear he didn’t like talking about this subject.

“Thanks Knock Out...it’s kind of nice to know you at least kind of had our backs.”

“ Yes..of course. So, now you know I can do weird stuff. So if you don’t mind. Finish up with Cliffjumper so I can go rest. I will have to get back up at mid cycle to finish setting up.”

“Why...why not Breakdown?”

“Because that’s not how it works.”

“Then how does it work?” Arcee had lingered back to Cliffjumper. “You brought Opimus back to get the Matrix so what do him and Dreadwing have in common. Why isn’t Optimus still alive but Dreadwing is?”

“I didn’t bring Optimus back, he came to me. The answer is no Arcee.”

“I didn’t ask anything! What’s stopping you from bringing Breakdown back?”

“Circumstances and the knowledge of myself.”

“What do you mean.”

“ It means that for things to work the way I do them there must be a valid reason to bring the spark back.”

“Your happiness isn’t a valid reason?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Then what is?”

“It can be hard to define most of the time but the “higher ups” need to see a reason or have a purpose that the spark can serve if returned. Sounds simple but it’s not they are very picky.”

“You honestly don’t think that the “higher ups” would return Optimus?”

“They might if we really ever needed him but seeing as he chose to dive helm first into the well I think it would take some grueling reasoning. Doesn’t matter because I don’t have any part of Optimus to do such a ritual except for the Matrix which as I already stated won’t come out.”

“Oh.” If whatever entity Knock Out talked into reviving the dead wouldn’t even return Optimus then there was no way they would return a mech like Cliff. “It’s like part of your job to reconcile the living and the dead though isn’t there any...ritual to just bring any old mech back.”

“See you’re inching towards the question you said you would not ask me.”

“Oh come on Knock Out you can’t just tell someone that there’s a possibility to bring the dead back to life….like really and not as a monster and then tell them there’s no chance of it ever really working. Cliff’s death wasn’t fair and it surely wasn’t just and as far as I see it neither was Dreadwing’s so there could be a chance! I’m not asking for forever I’m asking for a cycle!”

“The answer is no.”

_“ Aww give the little femm what she wants, I want to see how cute you look all painted up.”_

_“No Pollux!”_

“No because there’s no ritual like that or no you just won’t do it?”

“No!”

_“Just do the remembrance ritual for the her.”_

_“ You know that ritual is meant for Lost Light celebrations only I have plans Pollux so politely stay out of this!”_

“No to which question?”

“Why do you Autobots have almost zero patience!”

“So there is a ritual, you just don’t want to do it?”

_“Come on kid if she wants to see her deformed partner let the lady!”_

“ Your friend just told me there was something you could do you just don’t want to help me.”

“Pollux you’re being rude and it has nothing to do with my desire to help you that ritual is very symbolic and is meant to be done en mass for Lost Light celebrations only! It takes a lot of energy and I happen to have a funeral planned tonight which I still haven’t rested enough for!”

“Well you wouldn’t be doing it en mass and who knows when you’ll get to throw a Lost Light celebration. Please Knock Out I understand where you’re coming from but can’t you just make an exception and try for me?”

_“You know why you don’t want to do the ritual, but don’t let your problems affect her mourning. She might need this to move on.”_

_“DO NOT play that game with me Pollux.”_

Pollux laughed deep and throaty, _“ You’re right I couldn’t give a scrap about the little outsider and her dead lover I really just want to see you all painted up. Do it for me! That’s the ritual me and Cas used to do before we got greedy so it will work at any time.”_

_“And look where it got you, the Goddess forbid I’m not dealing with enough to add her wrath upon my shoulders.”_

_“She could never be angry with you, you’re her final light after all. Come on kid, if we can’t have a bit of fun scaring the sparks out of outsiders than what do we even have!”_

Knock Out didn’t want to think about this now. It wasn’t fair of her to berate him when he was this exhausted. “I’ll think about it, it will be after the funeral though. So if you’re done, I’m not going to make you go back to HQ but I am going to recharge.” Knock Out turned his back on the femm and headed back clearly upset. Arcee chased after him not wanting to get left behind.

* * *

 

Midday came too soon for the Sylph. Knock Out groaned as he pulled himself from his berth, there was so much left to do and he still had to go digging around for appropriate attire for the ceremony. “I used to be so good at this.” Thinking more on that he wasn’t sure if that was just his ability to wake up whenever he liked or simply the consuming fear of what would happen if he didn’t. “It’s too early for this slag self.”

Outside the quiet of his tower the Constructicons were already hard at work again. _“If the other eldritch could see this now they would self destruct.”_

_“Well what would you like me to do Pollux, I can’t do all of this work by myself besides this sanctuary was breached eons ago.”_

_“I’m just saying. I think their reactions to all this would be priceless.”_

_“You are very lucky I became a Decepticon as well Pollux because if I had been an Autobot from the start I doubt I would be this accepting of your sadistic nature.”_

_“You love me.”_

_“Magnus is already worried that you are a bad influence on me.”_

_“That dirty outsider just wants you for himself. I don’t care how righteous he acts.”_

_“That’s what you say about all outsiders because you just want me to yourself.”_

_“True but my only desire is to keep you safe.”_

_“And get me sparked up, possessing Mixmaster was not very nice of you. I didn’t align myself with you just for you to abuse my powers.”_

_“I was so done with those nasty firewalls, I finally get to have fun again. How can you blame me, I want see more sylphs running around our temple and I can’t go do it.”_

_“ Be that as it may it’s my chassis and I don’t need you pushing other mechs on me and I can’t condone you possessing them to do it. You could have normal fun by coming out of your hidey hole and using those long limbs of yours to actually be productive.”_

_“Nah I think I’ll just watch and continuously make witty commentary to make you laugh so the outsiders think that you’re going insane. Much more fun. Plus the last of my protoform fell away so I’ve reached the point of too scary to be seen by outsiders. Not the fun kind of scared though the shoot on sight kind.”_

_“The face only a Sylph could love.”_

_“I knew you loved me. When you’re done with the temple you should come down and see me I’ve collected all the things to make you look like a proper sylph for the funeral tonight and I’d be honored to detail you.”_

_“That’s one thing off my processor so I suppose it will be alright.”_

_“What about the femm have you decided yet.”_

_“Yes I have, if I have enough energy left after the service then I will do it but if I don’t I won’t it will be as simple as that.”_

_“Simple as that?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Alright.”_ The conversation was halted by Knock Out’s collision with Scrapper. _“You like intellectual mechs make out with this one!”_

_“POLLUX! You don’t get to possess me either!”_

“Oh no my bad Knock Out, something wrong?”

“No Scrapper I just happen to run on autopilot when I first wake up. Sorry for bumping into you.” Knock Out tried to brush off the accident with as little humiliation as possible. He could feel the larger mechs field unravel with relief, Scrapper always did care far too much about other mechs. It’s what made him a good leader but as far as Cons were considered he was a pushover.

“Well that’s alright, not like a little thing like you could do any harm by just bumping into me. Everything looking alright,we got that tower rebuilt, all the buildings are plenty stable now, and well I hope you like the decorations. I don’t know if we really captured your subtle design choices.” Knock Out placed a servo on the engineer's arm.

“The lamps look lovely and the crystal studding on the towers is perfectly placed. It will be nice to finally see the temple looking the way it should.” Scrapper was thankful for his mask as a blush tinted his faceplate. He was never very good with compliments and Knock Out gave them out constantly. Dealing with a mech as passive and easy going as Knock Out was always a change of pace.

“I’m glad you’re happy. Scavenger’s working on the...the inside place now that we got the plumbing worked out so you can check in on him if you want.”

“I’ll do that, thank you Scrapper.” Knock Out turned to leave and let the engineer get back to work.

“Wait...uhh...Gravedigger is with him...just to let you know….but I uh...Scavenger, Hook, and I plan on staying for tonight...for...Breakdown and I was just wondering how crazy you think it might get having the Autobots there as well. I don’t want to tell you how to do your job but do really think it’s wise to do this...together?"

“You have nothing to fear Scrapper but yes I do think it’s wise. It’s how it was always done and I won’t change that, you don’t have to like the Autobots to respect that they are going to be here for exact same reason you will be here. Even if it is for a different mech.”

Scrapper vented deeply. “Yeah sounds about right...I just don’t want all of our hard work to go down in dust.” Scrapper said the last bit in a whisper hoping the young sylph wouldn’t hear him.

“There will be no trouble tonight I promise.” Knock Out took one of Scrapper’s servos in both of his own and patted the older mech’s servo comfortingly. Scrapper’s circuits tingled from the touch and the conviction in the Sylph’s words.

“I hope so just uh..just know if anything does happen I’ll get you outta the trouble so don’t worry.”

“So many mechs willing to protect me now, where were you when I was fighting off Wreckers every cycle?” Scrapper stuttered and floundered for a response. Knock Out laughed softly. “ I appreciate your concern but I still have all of the skills I did during the war.”

“Of course, I’m sorry...it’s just you’re…” Scrapper wanted to remark on the Sylph’s obvious lack of armor but Knock Out was right even without the extra protection the ex-medic wasn’t an easy target and if a fight did break out he would be the last thing either side would be shooting at. “You’re right.” Knock Out gave Scrapper’s servo another comforting pat before turning to leave.

“Thank you for all your hard work Scrapper.”

“Anytime.” Knock Out left the leader and headed off to the nave. Inside as informed were Scavenger and Gravedigger arranging flowers and crystal on the flooded tiered stage of the small amphitheater styled nave. Knock Out walked up behind Scavenger and placed a light servo on the mech’s shoulder.

Scavenger gave a short startled scream and turned wildly as he dropped the decorations in his servos. “O-o-oh Primus Knock Out it’s you!” He vented quickly and shot a glance over to Gravedigger. If he made one even slightly affectionate move to the Sylph the bigger mech would pound Scavenger into scrap. Scavenger dug around in the solvent looking for the picture that he had been going off of. “I-I-I’ve been trying to replicate your drawing but I-I-I, well I just dropped it.”

Knock Out bent down and fished it from the solvent, he watched the bigger mech’s face turn blue in embarrassment. Knock Out had always gotten the feeling that Scavenger liked him but the young mech was simply scared off by Gravedigger’s possessive nature. The shovel wasn’t his type to be honest but Knock Out had no problem giving the poor mech the attention he so desperately desired. “You don’t need to go through all that trouble it was after all just a reference. You’ve done a lovely job Scavenger.” Scavenger emitted static as his blush darkened and his fear deepend. Why did Knock Out have to be so nice? He shot another quick glance at Gravedigger….yeah he was a dead mech.

“Thanks.” Well if he was going to die he rather it be Knock Out who killed him. “Hey, I just want to say...sorry about what happened to Breakdown. I know the way you two started was...weird but uh...there were a ton of mechs who were real jealous of what you two had. I for one would have killed to be a Stunticon back then.” Scavenger steeled himself for the smaller mech’s attack, everyone knew not to talk about that sort of slag with Knock Out.

“You’re better where you are. The other Constructicons might say nasty things to you but at least they don’t try to murder you when you mess up. Motormaster would have annihilated a thing like you.” Knock Out’s optics turned dark. “Thank you for caring about Breakdown, but he’s not the first I’ve lost and he likely won’t be the last. Sylphs live an unnaturally long time even for Cybertronian standards.” The smaller mech’s voice was cold enough to freeze Scavenger in his tracks.

Yikes. Knock Out sure knew how to make a mech leak himself but it seemed that his time with the Autobots had eased his temperament. “Yeah, ha ha I guess. You should really go talk to Gravedigger or he will literally kill me as soon as you leave.” Knock Out patted the young mech congenially.

“I’ll deal with him, you just finish up. It’s going to be a pleasant ceremony thanks to your diligent work.” Scavenger laughed fitfully as he scurried away to get more flowers, it wasn’t fair why did Knock Out only have a thing for weirdos and older mechs.

Gravedigger was clearly jealous. He always wore his emotions openly, it was such a juvenile quality and Knock Out loved exploiting it but now was not the time. “That slag eater giving you trouble?”

“Play nice Gravedigger.”

“You know me, gentle as a scraplet eating through a mech’s circuits.”

“I need you to be at glass gas level of gentle if you don’t mind.” Gravedigger grimaced as he glared at his fellow Constructicon through his peripheral.

“But he’s such a-”

“He’s your teammate and he deserves respect.”

“RESPECT? Loser’s spent how long as part of one of the most successful combiners and he’s still a loser! YOU’RE TOO NICE TO LOSERS! STOP BEING NICE TO LOSERS!”

“I’ll do as I please, if I didn’t I couldn’t hang out with you either.” Knock Out smiled slyly and waited for his jab to sink in. As per usual it took a few seconds.

Gravedigger cycled his optics a few times before looking down at Knock Out. “Did...did you just call me a loser?” Jabs like this were always hit or miss depending on the mechs mood. “I...can’t believe you would say something like that to me...I am no loser and I would be happy to prove you otherwise.”

Knock Out screeched as Gravedigger hefted the smaller mech over his shoulder playfully. “No, no absolutely NO! I still have things that need to be done for tonight!”

“And what better way to celebrate that we’re not one of those poor slaggers than by blowing your delicate circuits.” Knock Out hummed in agreement.

“A lovely idea but not tonight.” Gravedigger whined and quickly pretended to drop the sylph to the floor. Knock Out clawed wildly for a moment before the bigger mech gave up on his farce and pulled the sylph back up bridal style and placed a quick set of kisses onto Knock Out’s neck.

“That’s what you always say! We never get to have any actual fun.”

“That’s not true. We had fun a few cycles ago when you were having a problem with Ultra Magnus. I took you downstairs and gave you a private tour of the catacombs, we had fun then.” A pleasant sloppy look overtook Gravedigger’s face.

“That was hmm, ugh so good. We really need to do that like...every cycle. Yeah.” Gravedigger nuzzled the underside of Knock Out’s chin and nipped at his intake.

_“I get it you prefer lunatics, you don’t need to parade around your poor life choices to me!”_

_“Gravedigger wasn’t a choice, he was the wild fauna I accidentally fed once and now refuses to stop coming back.”_

_“Uh huh. Yeah. Sure. It’s not like crazy isn’t your kink or anything.”_

_“That’s a very rude and unethical accusation Pollux.”_

_“Alright fine whatever, just get your processor-rot ridden pet to stop humping you and get down here.”_

_“Pollux I have things I need to finish beforehand.”_

_“No you don’t you’ve got your little outsiders doing all the work. I didn’t work on refurbishing all of this stuff just so you can fox your way out of wearing full regalia.”_

_“Just because I have them helping me doesn’t mean I’m going to force them to do everything! Besides it’s only just past midday.”_

_“You gotta sit and meditate for a while till you feel one with the Goddess! Then I gotta put all this fancy stuff on you. It takes forever!”_

_“You’re kidding me right?”_

_“Get your aft down here! If you’re going to do this for these slaggers then you’re going to do it right!”_ Knock Out sighed and tried to get free from Gravedigger’s grasp.

“I need to go get ready for tonight.”

“Great let’s go.” Knock Out took Gravedigger’s face in his servos and pouted at the bigger mech.

“No can do...it a private spiritual matter. It’s really boring.”

“Life’s boring till you make it fun.”

“True but nothing can make what I have to do fun it’s just going to be me sitting in a glorified fountain for a few hours then another few hours of intensive detailing.”

Gravedigger glared down at him a disgruntled look on his face. “That does sound boring.”

“Mmmhmm.” Knock Out wormed his way free and righted himself. “Will you be staying for the ceremony?”

Gravedigger looked up contemplating. “No. screw being sad.”

“Fair enough.”

“Do I get something for all my hard work, I was the one who got the plumbing going in here.”

“Really~.”

“Well I was the one who shoved Scavenger down in that creepy drainage well. There were a bunch of corpses there, he screamed like a sparkling it was funny.”

“I’ll only give you a kiss if you promise that before you leave you tell Scavenger that he did a good job today.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“Not this time.” Knock Out reached up and pulled the bigger mech down by his neck. He cradled Gravedigger’s face in his servos and rubbed at bigger mech’s cheek struts. “You know I love your brutish and dementedly carefree attitude but you have to start at least trying to calm down and play nice. You can’t keep living by your old war ways. It’s going to wear thin on Megatron eventually and it’s going to get you into serious trouble anywhere else. I can’t keep you out of trouble forever and Prowl already has plans for a jail. I don’t want to have to kill Prowl or break you out of prison. I also really don’t want the next funeral I work on be yours.”

“You would look so hot doing that though. Then we could be like drifters, we could leave Cybertron and have hot space adventures and just frag up anyone who gets in our way. Ughh~ Why can’t we do that, that sounds AWESOME!”

“I know it does but I can’t. I’m a little attached to the Autobots and I don’t want them to get murdered.”

“But you could just like decimate the DJD. Everyone knows what you did to Starscream. There’s like ten kinky weirdos back at Darkmount who want you to do it to them! You can’t seriously tell me you’re afraid of those guys still.”

“I don’t put much faith in my abilities to handle Praeco’s power. I was very upset with Starscream. Besides that the DJD...their Nickel’s boys I couldn’t do that to her. We medics have a code just like any other group.”

“Uugh. Fine. I'll tell him he’s not a total waste of space!”

“Promise? I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Yeah.” Gravedigger rolled his optics. Knock Out leaned in and pressed his lips to the other mechs. He nipped at Gravedigger’s lower lip then sucked at the bruised metal before pulling away.

“Don’t you give me sass.” Gravedigger parted his lips expectantly wanting more. Knock Out slipped his talons into the thick cables of the bigger mechs neck and kissed the mech again. This one much more intimate. Gravedigger’s engine purred as he enjoyed the warm feeling of Knock Out’s mouth and the tickling sensation of the sylph teasing his fangs with his glossia.

“Noo~.” Gravedigger whined as Knock Out pulled away.

“I know.” Knock Out pressed a chaste kiss on bigger mechs helm. “There will more kisses another time.”

“Have fun in your gloomy fountain.” Knock Out laughed as he untangled himself from Gravedigger.

“I’ll try.” Knock Out exited to the courtyard and headed off back to the catacombs. In the dark of the underground Pollux’s voice filled his processor.

_“Finally! Goddess forbid you leave him flaccid.”_

_“Are you sure you’re not jealous my Eldritch. Size is no restriction to me. I met a very naughty Cityspeaker once and they taught me a few fun tricks.”_

_“You're laden with sin, go to the fountain.”_ Knock Out laughed loudly the sound echoing in the underground. Pollux’s voice was stern and disapproving but the slight wavering in it was undeniable.

Knock Out pushed open the doors to the reliquary. The scent of boiling dead energon, solvent, and a myriad of other oils consumed his senses. This would be a first for him. Only Sylphs who were going to be apart of a funeral service were expected to cleanse their sparks in the Reliquary. Knock Out had never had the privilege when he was at Libinthus and by the time he would have he was already at Vos. The mix of oils and chemicals was supposed to help “enlighten” a sylph and bring them close to the Goddess. As far as Knock Out was concerned all it did was stain paint jobs, although this too was supposedly part of the enlightening. The random stain patterns being the spots where the Goddess placed her servos and what not. A silly practice. Still Knock Out couldn’t push away the lingering excitement and pride from a lifetime long since passed.

He stepped into the fountain and made himself comfortable. _“So what do I do now oh wise Eldritch?”_

_“You sit and think about what a terrible spark you have.”_

_“What if I don’t think I have a terrible spark?”_

_“Then I don’t know what to tell you, think about doing naughty things then realize you have terrible spark and then think about that. Repeat indefinitely till something happens.”_

_“Alright.”_ Knock Out folded his servos on his lap and tried to relax. He really had no desire to follow Pollux’s advice so Knock Out thought it best to simply slip into standby. He could use the light recharge anyhow. He was unsure of how long he spent in the fountain when a thick chill surrounded him and a light whisp of a voice echoed in his processor.

_“You’re doing so well.”_

That voice was suddenly drowned out by a much deeper one almost seeming right beside him. Knock Out looked to his right to find Optimus. “What a surprise. You know you’re not the spirit I am trying to connect with tonight. You’re being very rude taking up her time.”

“She will forgive me. Knock Out are you alright?”

“What kind of question is that?” Optimus frowned, he had learned that that phrase coming from Knock Out simply meant that the Doctor was experiencing mixed emotions. Chaotic ones perhaps.

“You lied to Ultra Magnus. I know you don’t understand why we chose you but I assure you aside from your dubious past they all agree that you are the mech Cybertron needs.”

“Well that’s great but I’m already stuck here. I’ve got Megatron, Pollux, and Magnus all chaining me to Cybertron at the moment. What’s the need to give the key to the planet as well?”

“It is part of your destiny.”

“Uh huh then why did you wait till I “died” to tell me this? Was it not obvious when I was stabbing you in the chest. You’ve known what I was for eons Orion. Listen I appreciate the save but I think you just went a little too far. None of your little Primeletts are going to just take the fact the the Con medic is the actual next Prime! There is nothing stopping me from giving your magic planet spark box or whatever it is to one of your cherished new builds and then I don’t know give them counsel or something. All you have to do is let me remove the fragging thing from my chest! Everything about the Primes and their legacy is….I don’t even know but I do know it doesn’t happen to mechs like me. It’s supposed to be an Autobot or something, there has to be an Autobot out there like me you can give the silly thing to!”

“You are the Autobot we chose to give the Matrix too. You defected did you not?”

“That doesn’t really count! I don’t believe in your way of peace and I didn’t believe in the Decepticon way of peace I only knew that I wanted peace and if I wanted it i had to either weasel my way to get it or fight for it and I ended up doing both. I’m just selfish!”

“You are but you are also caring and thoughtful despite your best efforts. What we saw was that you are your own voice. Despite all your hardships and all of your worries you have strived to keep peace.”

“I really haven’t I don’t know what you’ve been looking at up there but you all need to get your optics checked.”

“Some things we can never see within ourselves. I didn’t think I was worthy either but just know We all believe. I must say though this visit is a selfish one. I simply wished to ask you relay a message to Megatron.”

“Alright, shoot.”

“Just tell him...that I am happy to see him well again.”

“Got it.”

“Thank you for continuing to help them. You could have left at anytime, you could have found others to help heal your wounds. They need your voice Knock Out. I for one will be looking forward to seeing you shine. Speaking of, will you be playing tonight?”

“There’s nothing stopping me but I haven’t played since Patina.”

“I think you should. Ultra Magnus and Megatron are both music lovers despite their dispositions.”

“I’ll think about it.” Knock Out side eyed the Prime.

“Well, then it is getting late and you still have much to do.”

Everything became dim and despite his firm seat on the ground the world around Knock Out fell around him. As the ground fell it also rushed up to meet him enveloping Knock Out in a strange vertigo. He jolted awake and jumped to his peds venting quickly. The warm bath dripped from his metal and a shiver ran through his circuits despite the steam filling the room. _“Pollux! What time is it?”_

_“Time for you to get your aft here so I can make you look even prettier than you already are. Did everything go alright you sound upset?”_

Knock Out sighed, so many demands. _“Pollux do you think you would have enough time to find me a harp.”_

_“Already got you one, you think I would let you get out of performing for me?”_

_“No I suppose not, you’re having more fun tonight than anyone and you hate the idea of it all.”_

_“If it’s the only way to relive the old days then I’ll put up with the outsiders. They mean nothing. This is about getting to see you as the mech you should have been.”_

_“I am flattered but I feel I am wholly the mech I should have been not just when I’m frantically running around this ruin trying to keep our culture alive.”_ Knock Out left wet pedprints on the crystal floors as he made his way to the Eldritch’s chamber. Pollux was sitting cross legged on the ground instead of in his throne. A smile on what was left of his face made Knock Out’s spark burn.

 _“I suppose so.”_ As Knock Out neared Pollux picked him up with spindly servos. _“Let’s take you to the mirror real quick I want to see the markings the Goddess left on you.”_ Knock Out continually righted himself as Pollux stood and walked to the back of the room. He dug his thin digits into a unique set of holes in the wall and there was a slight ‘click’. The wall fell back and opened up to a small room, plushly furnished. _“Cosmica loved her pleasantries.”_

_“Could you blame her, I wouldn’t want to recharge in a chair every morning.”_

Pollux pushed himself into the room and kicked at the bits of fabric that were scattered among the floor to get to the mirror. _“Look at you, even the spirits can’t keep their servos away.”_ Knock Out looked away sure the markings were strangely placed and more abundant that he thought was possible from just sitting in a steamy room but still to Knock Out it was just another ruined paint job. Pollux ran a digit over Knock Out’s frame exploring the servo print looking marks. The thin claw like marks contoured to Knock Out’s frame as if a dozen servos had been grabbing for him. The Eldritch’s touch lingered on a bright obvious mark on Knock Out’s chest. It was tinged bright blue and then lavender as it faded outwards, looking like a strange starburst.

_“Let me guess all this means something.”_

_“It means you are wanted in the Well but who wouldn’t want your company my chariot. This one…” Pollux tapped the colorful mark lightly. “This is the touch of the Goddess. I’m not surprised but this does put a damper on the paint job I had in mind. We will have to show off all of your beautiful markings instead.”_

_“I suppose, let’s get onto it I don’t know how much time I wasted in the Reliquary.”_

_“Let’s get out of here then.”_

Knock Out tried to sit as still as he could as Pollux finished his detailing. To any outsider the image would have looked laughable like a human trying to paint a toy. Still with brush held firmly in his servos Pollux kept himself steady and used thin even strokes. He had been painting for hours. Most of the time had been spent on Knock Out’s servos and arms taking care to make sure all the symbolic glyphs, sigils, and designs were just so. The rest of Knock Out’s frame he left plain choosing to highlight the spirit markings instead and due to the fact that Knock Out would be wearing ornamental sabatons Pollux foregoed the designs to the younger sylph’s peds. Still Pollux had been working on Knock Out’s face for over an hour and the smaller mech was starting to get antsy.

 _“Almost done?”_ Pollux sighed at Knock Out’s impatience this was the only fun he got to have now and the smaller mech was already trying to get away.

_“If you wanted to save time you could always get an older face model. Something much more sharp than the new build one you were forged with.”_

_“I don’t like that look. It works for certain mechs but I don’t like being able to see claw of my intake.”_

_“If you don’t like it then why not just get it removed it’s not as if your model needs it.”_

_“It was useful during the war and I personally still don’t feel comfortable with any other mech fiddling around with my insides. I’m not sure if Lockdown would be comfortable with something that wasn’t necessarily a cosmetic change.”_

_“I see.”_

_“I’m not trying to get away from you dear Eldritch it’s just if I sit to long I’m afraid I’ll slip into standby and wreck your work.”_

_“Is that so, you’re not just eager to meet that murderous wretch who continues trying to court you?”_

_“Which one?”_

_“The big blue Autobot.”_

_“You mean Ultra Magnus? He’s not trying to court me he’s just….he just doesn’t trust me enough to leave me alone.”_

_“And that’s why he asked to recharge with you, every morning he was here, in your room, in your berth. Whether he was tired or not!”_

_“I don’t know why he thinks I can’t take care of myself. It’s just an Autobot thing they all do it, even Arcee...the femm she’s done it to me once after I changed back. They know I can take care of myself but they just... it’s easier to let them do what they want.”_

_“They all ask to recharge with you?”_

_“NO! Of course not! They just all...try to take care of me all of a sudden. Whether it’s asking me if everything’s ok when I forget to fuel up or just outright asking to recharge with me in case something happens or when the weather’s particularly nasty they just… I don’t look like a Con anymore so many of them are quick to forget that I was one. The only reason Magnus acts so nice to me is because he thinks I look like Rodimus! He can’t help it.”_

_“Hmm you did tell them that you’ve been killing mechs since you practically onlined right?”_

_“I told them I didn’t need their protection but that didn’t seem to make them stop. Even after our stunt with Prowl, they blamed Prowl for provoking me. Well Magnus blamed Prowl. Which just goes to show how delusional he is because I look like his beloved brat.”_

_“Outsiders have become very….affectionate since the war.”_

_“That’s just Autobots. Don’t let it get to you , like I said it’s just easier to let them do what they want. I usually say no to the more invasive things Ultra Magnus is just stubborn and it’s never an easy fight.”_

_“Hmm well, if you don’t like the attention I can always step in.”_

_“No, no. The attention means...nothing. It doesn’t bother me.”_

_“Then you like it, sometimes. You can like the Murderous Autobot I can understand! I don’t want you keeping secrets from me because you’re afraid of my reaction.”_ Pollux put down the brush finished with the detailing and gave Knock Out a stern look with his good optic. Knock Out had never really had a master like Optimus or Ultra Magnus but he was sure this was how Bumblebee or Rodimus felt to be scrutinized by them.

_“He’s far too much work for me to realistically attempt and I don’t think he would fit in in my kennel. Whether he knows it or not he’s got a little pack of his own now to deal with and I don’t think they would ever feel comfortable around my pets.”_

_“Alright. Let’s finish you up then.”_

Pollux pulled out a rather large chest of regalia pieces and set to work affixing them. As Pollux slipped on the ornamental helm and adjusted the veil finishing off the young sylph’s look Ultra Magnus’ voice sounded loudly in Knock Out’s audial, obviously upset about something. “Please Magnus I’ve told you a dozen times now already I can’t stand when you comm me anymore. Send me a private message.”

 _“There we go, all done!”_ Pollux smoothed out the fabric at the back of the helm and adjusted the dangling beads and other bits meticulously. _“What’s wrong with your gentlemen suitor?”_

_“I don’t know yet and I thought I explained everything to you.”_

_“You explained everything beautifully but I think you need to tell him that you are not into his advances no matter how he disguises them. Ah look at you. I don’t think doing it tonight is going to convince him to be honest. It’s hard to convince stubborn mechs to forego seeking a treasure.”_

_“Pollux.”_ Knock Out felt his face warm.

 _“Would you like to see yourself?”_ Knock Out really wanted to but there were mirrors elsewhere in the temple and Ultra Magnus was apparently having difficulties getting everyone into the courtyard.

_“You haven’t been doing anything have you?”_

_“How could I I’ve been focused on you?”_

_“Then I have to go help them I think they’re lost or something. I’ll make sure to get a good look at myself once I have everything sorted out though I promise.”_

Pollux made a disapproving noise but set the mech down anyway. _“Be careful in your sabatons don’t fall on your faceplate.”_

 _“I want to thank you Pollux.”_ Despite his needs elsewhere Knock Out was reluctant to let go of the Eldritch’s digit. _“I really think you should be above ground this is usually your job. I Know how you feel and I can’t blame you but it would be nice to have you there.”_

_“I might come up to hear you play if you want but I don’t even know these mechs and I haven’t preached in years.”_

_“Well that's something...I should probably go Magnus will throw a fit.”_ Knock Out took a few wobbly steps before getting his balance as he headed upward. Breaking into a run as soon as he was out of the Eldritch’s sight. He sighed to himself and hoped with everything in his spark he wasn’t about to run straight into a fight. The idea occurred to him that he could have asked Pollux what was wrong but Knock Out found he didn’t want to know the answer till he simply had to face it. As he pushed open the hatch and was greeted by the pleasent glow of the temple Knock Out trained his audials and heard nothing. Well not nothing there was an abundance of chatter which was out of the ordinary but there was no screaming or shouting or guns going off. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. Venting deeply he ran into the courtyard tripping slightly along the way. “Ughh how did Starscream deal with this nonsense!” Knock Out huffed venting heavily as he yanked the heel of his sabaton out of a deep crack in the ground. Arriving at the front Knock Out was met with the view of most of team prime talking quietly. Magnus himself was preoccupied with a highly polished Megatron, Soundwave, and Cyclonus which was a surprise. No one was dead, or leaking, or shouting in the least bit. What was the problem then? Knock Out called out to the group. “You all look very civil what do you need me for?”

All optics turned to look at him and their voices fell silent. Cyclonus fell dramatically to one knee and bowed his helm as formal as always.

Prowl was glaring from the doorway. “THE PROBLEM IS THE CLICK I SET ONE MORE PED ACROSS THIS ENTRYWAY I GET EJECTED FROM THIS PLACE! Poor Drift and Springer can’t even get this far! What gives?” Cyclonus rose and turned in a flash.

“How dare you speak that way to him!”

_“Pollux!”_

_“Not me Light, you’re the one who denied them. You just have to invite them in personally.”_

_“Thank you Pollux. Cyclonus please let him screech, a mech like him will never respect me but will pout if he’s left out. He’ll never change and I have no desire to help change his opinion of me because I have a sour opinion of him.”_ Cyclonus turned back to Knock Out his optics wide with joy. Well as much joy as a mech like Cyclonus could express. It had been too long. He sunk back into his bow.

 _“Whatever you desire.”_ His voice rumbled deep and hungry for Knock Out to speak again It had been so long since he'd had a conversation in their proper language.

_“Thank you. It’s nice to see you again. You look well.”_

_“I am glad I came in time for this I would have hated to miss seeing you like this. I would like to pay my respects but my arrival heralds danger. I have come with a warning to you but don’t think about it we will discuss later.”_ Knock Out nodded.

_“I understand but if you are here to see Dreadwing then we have more to discuss let me deal with him first.”_

_“I know. You are getting sloppy young one.”_ Cyclonus looked up at Knock Out a gleam in his ruby optics. Knock Out turned away from him to the issue.

“Prowl you still haven’t apologized for shooting me in the face. That’s assault and the temple won’t allow you in until I allow it and I won’t allow it until I receive an apology.”

“AN APOLOGY YOU DISGUSTING FREAK YOU MAY LOOK ALL PRETTY AND PURE BUT THERE IS NO WAY-”

“I understand why you did what you did and that doesn’t bother me but I still want an apology so if you wish to join us in mourning it is your choice you know what is asked of you.” Prowl stared at him denta clenched and fists curled.

“YOU WEREN’T EVEN HURT!”

“Rodimus you can go get Springer and Drift they are welcome just make sure Drift leaves his swords if he has them. If he has a problem leaving them outside then tell him to come talk to me.” Rodimus nodded and ran off pushing through Prowl on his way. The officer did not appreciate being ignored and coming to terms with the idea that Knock Out would not be swayed surrounded by mechs who viewed him in the right Prowl conceded.

“Well since you’re being so civil! I’m sorry.”

“Thank you Prowl, welcome to the temple.” Prowl stepped through and stomped down the stairs. Not before grabbing at his arm despite all the glares he was getting.

“Where’s Arcee?”

_“Pollux where is Arcee.”_

_“She’s cleaning herself up and talking to Dreadwing and the green slaggers. The little ones are in there too if you’re interested.”_

_“Thank you Pollux.”_ That phrase was starting to burn into his processor. “Washing up. Now please. Indoor voices.” With the problem taken care of Megatron turned from Ultra Magnus and made his way towards the young Sylph. He bowed and picked up Knock Out’s servo giving it a small kiss as he pulled the smaller mech close.

“You look lovely Knock Out but I must admit I’ve already seen a spirit tonight and I am a little curious and a little...unamused. You are much better at keeping secrets than we gave you credit for. How did you do it?” Megatron whispered in Knock Out’s audial for the sake of the sylph and for the secrecy.

“Are you speaking of Dreadwing?”

“ We had a run in with him as we walked in. You must imagine our surprise and his you’re very lucky the only mech I had told of his demise was our own dear Cyclonus. Do the Autobots know of your necromancy skills?”

“Not all of them and I would appreciate your discretion.”

“I am sure you would. You have it.”

“Thank you.”

“We will need to talk after the ceremony Cyclonus must have warned you already.”

“He has.”

“Then I am going to take my time to….appreciate the architecture.” Knock Out stalled him.

“Wait, I know you don’t believe in spirits but... they believe in you. Optimus is glad that you’re well and so am I.”

The warlords expression softened for a moment. “I really should have listened to you more often.”

“Yes you should have. This is...alright though I think.”

“So far.” Megatron held his servos behind his back. Soundwave took Megatron’s place as the warlord left to join Cyclonus.

“Knock Out.”

“Soundwave.” The spymaster took Knock Out’s servo in one of his own and held it as he released the latch of his visor. The device popped up a bit revealing the mech’s lips. He lifted Knock Out’s servo and placed a quick kiss on the sylph’s knuckles.

“You look like a vision of the past.”

“Thank you. Rumble and Frenzy are cleaning up. I would say you could go in there but Arcee’s in there as well. She seemed to have no problem washing with the Constructicons and Dreadwing but I don’t know how she’ll react to you.”

“I can wait. Thank you for...telling them….and taking care of them.” Soundwave gave the servo another soft kiss before letting go, reattaching his mask and heading off to Megatron.

With the Decepticons taken care of the Autobots rushed him and not just the Autobots but Knock Out heard the shrill voice of Miko screaming excitedly up at him. “Wow Knock Out you look like a completely different mech!” Knock Out kneeled down and looked at the girl.

“ I’ll take that as a compliment but please, I allowed you to come to say goodbye to Optimus but Miko try and keep your voice down. You only knew Optimus for a short time. You can’t measure grief but understand that the others might see your appearance here as trivial or distasteful.”

“The only time I’ll ever agree with a Con.”

“Prowl!” Magnus glared at the surly mech. “They deserve to be here just as much as you do. I wasn’t around them for very long but Optimus would have wanted them here. They were a great help to the cause on Earth. They were his friends too.”

“Got it, sorry KO.” Miko smiled a stiff smile and quietly went back to Bulkhead. It didn’t take long for her to return to her normal level of chatter with the large Bot.

Bee came forward with Raf and Jack. Bee smiled down at Knock Out enamoured by the sylph.

“Thanks for letting us come.” The two boys mumbled in unison.

“I’ll make sure to keep Miko relatively quiet.”

“I’ll hold you to that Raf.”

“You umm...you’re really keeping the peace. That’s pretty cool. I was really terrified of coming. It’s weird seeing the other Cons this close when their not trying to stomp us.”

“You have nothing to fear Jack. I can hear Arcee why don’t you and Raf go see if she’s alright so I can speak to Bee alone.” The words had felt strange on his glossia. They weren’t lies but they weren’t the truth either.The two nodded and headed off. Knock Out tried not to roll his optics. He really had to stop giving in to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Bumblebee held out his servo and helped Knock Out back up.

“Can’t really blame her for getting excited. We’re all thinking it. You should have heard Moonracer freaking out when you were talking to Cyclonus. Speaking of the Cons. They’re being kind of….too nice. Is something wrong? “

“No. You look very nice did you steal my wax?” Bumblebee was covered in gold flecks and shimmered in the glow of the temple.

Bumblebee laughed sheepishly as his face tinged blue. “Yeah, please don’t tell me it was a gift from a dead friend or something.”

“I make that wax myself, you’re guilt free this time mister.”

“Thank Primus because me, Moonracer, and Smokescreen used it all.”

“I should not have given you the new code to my door.”

“Probably not. I just go in there to hide sometimes I promise, I just remembered the wax from when I moved your stuff.”

“I see, well it looks good.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes you look quite fetching but we will talk later Magnus and Ratchet are about to push you out of the way for monopolizing my time.”

“Alright, but I gotta ask. Is...is the temple always this nice because if it is I….I wouldn’t mind staying with you every now and again. I.. was a little worried about coming here after Rodimus’ first horror story.

“I have it highly perfumed at the moment but I can keep that up if need be. I’m afraid my outfit is just for tonight though.”

“That’s sort of a shame. Your detailing is really... unique and I saw your face is all done up too can I...g-get a better look?” Knock Out grabbed Bumblebee’s encroaching servo and rubbed small circles into the metal of his palm.

“Later I promise. Cyclonus will get very angry. I wasn’t expecting him or I would have warned you. He’s very traditional and while I have some control over Praeco I have no control over him and he will chide you to your grave for being inappropriate with me. We’re not even that close and he’s scared off more suitors than any other mech in my life.”

“Ok.” Bumblebee was vibrating from Knock Out’s touch. He reluctantly pulled away and headed back to Moonracer.

Ratchet and Ultra Magnus came forward together. Knock Out sighed with relief. “No one else wants to touch me like I’m some lucky relic?” Ratchet scoffed. Magnus rolled his optics at the Sylph’s dramatics.

“Kup says you look stunning. That seems to be the general consensus of the group, we weren’t expecting….this. Rewind wants to let you know he will be recording this for posterity. I told him you would have no problem. You are after all...you. Aside from that... They do wish you would spend more time at HQ. I know your stance on it but they enjoy having you around and now that you are more comfortable with them they would like to get to know you. They know they’re welcome here but this place can be off putting you understand.”

“I’ll remember to schedule in some bonding time for them I promise. No other concerns?”

“No.”

“Good. I have to discuss some things with Megatron and Cyclonus before the ceremony but you can head inside and get yourselves seated. Rodimus knows his way around so he’ll be fine.”

“Understood.” Ultra Magnus bowed slightly before turning to address the others. As the others headed toward the temple Knock Out felt Ratchet grab at his arm.

“I can see your plates rattling from a mile away. Are you alright? They told me what happened to you.”

“I’m fine Ratchet.” Ratchet nodded and cleared his throat of static.

“How-how are you holding up…..emotionally.” Knock Out’s optics dimmed. “You’ve been doing better than I thought you would I’ll give you that.”

“I’m....” Knock Out vented deeply. “It’s not really your business is it? I mean professionally speaking.”

“You asking me to get you a shrink because I can find you one, a good one at that. An old geezer like the rest of us, spark would probably surge at the sight of you and the revival of the mourning process and scrap like that.” It was Knock Out’s turn to scoff.

“No. Please. No. I just...I’m fine. I do get nervous Ratchet I’m am just a mech after all.”

“Thought the legends say you’re some type of god?”

“Yes well legends are just lies that others want to believe in.”

“Damn right.”

“Just go with the others.”

As Ratchet left to join the others Rodimus returned, halting the medic for the moment.

“WHOOH Only took me three tries this time! Primus my spacial awareness sucks.”

“We know! It’s why you don’t understand the concept of personal space.” Springer pushed the chipper mech away and looked around the temple in awe. “This place looks nothing like how you described it you slagger. It’s massive!”

“I said it was big!”

“There were cities on Cybertron that were smaller than this place. Why did you slaggers need so much room?” Knock Out could see Cyclonus getting taut with rage.

Rodimus quickly bounded down the stairs and grabbed at Knock Out’s back and whispered in the Sylph’s audial. “So Drift still has his weapons and all of the Cons are giving him death glares and he’s really freaking out so….please do something quick.”

“Ratchet please take Rodimus and Springer inside. Scrapper, Scavenger, Hook please go in as well.” As the six mechs left Knock Out felt Drift suddenly cling to his arm as the swordsman stared down Megatron and the others. As soon as the court was clear Megatron let a laugh ring out.

“Honestly do you think the Doctor will let you use him as a shield? I thought you were supposed to have more honor than that you disgusting junkie.”

“Now, now. You had been doing such a good job. If any of you want to see Dreadwing’s chassis it’s set up in a private viewing area off of the main nave. You are more than welcome to go see him whenever you want. It’s still in the state it was when he died because that’s the way he wanted it. I’ll be laying him to rest with his brother after the ceremony. Seeing as you know of his revival if you wish to talk to him you are more than welcome to after the Autobots leave. He can only speak to me but he can still communicate to you through other means. To be blunt, aside from you Cyclonus I don’t think he’ll have anything nice to say. As for the other pressing matters we will talk once this is through. Go on ahead, I need to speak to Drift alone.” Soundwave took a step forward and Drift pulled Knock Out behind him. Soundwave quirked his helm and displayed a happy emoticon.

“Why so serious old friend?” Megatron laughed darkly at the display.

Drift scoffed. “We’re not friends.”

Megatron grabbed at the spy’s wrist and pulled the mech along towards the nave. “Don’t bother yourself with him. It will only upset you. Don’t waste too much of your time on that disreputable glitch dear Emissary we are all dying for your performance.”

Knock Out waited till they were alone before he turned to Drift tearing himself from the assassin’s touch. “You’re putting your blades in the healing temple. I convinced Megatron to remove his fusion cannon for the evening, you at least have to play along.”

“It’s not the same thing,he doesn’t need that gun to do damage.”

“Yes and surprisingly I’ve never needed one and I don’t need any weapon to keep you all in line. You will do what I want or you will not be welcome into the ceremony. **This is my temple Drift I make the rules**.”

Drift didn’t even flinch at the sylph’s power. “You don’t think the other mechs you fool into doing your bidding count as weapons?”

“I don’t fool mechs into doing anything. Unlike you Drift mechs like me wherever I go.”

“Fine I’ll do what you want but only if you tell me how you did it? Knock Out headed towards the healing temple expecting Drift to follow when he didn’t Knock Out prompted him.

“How I did what?” Drift caught up to Knock Out.

“How you got off scot-free by doing literally nothing different. You defected and yet Megatron still looks at you and acts as if you’re still one of them and at the same time you have Ultra Magnus begging you to come home, begging for your voice, your...company. You’re still the same slagger you were when I left. A selfish and desperate coward. How did you managee to get everything you wanted by doing nothing!”

“All that fancy training from Wing did nothing for your jealousy Deadlock. Do you really think now is the best time to air your grievances with me?”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! You even won over Rodimus and it only took you what….a month I don’t understand! I WORKED SO HARD TO PROVE MYSELF TO THEM AND-”

“It got you nowhere. Boo hoo. That’s because there is a fundamental difference between you and me. You didn’t change Drift you just switched sides for what you thought was a better cause but you’re still a killer you just work for a different master.”

“I HAVE CHANGED.”

“EXACTLY! And you’ll keep changing until they like you just like you did for Megatron. I made them like me for who I am. I drew a line and said if you want my help it’s here but no amount of Prime slag and whiny sob stories is going to make me change. The only mech who can change me is me.”

“You're just delusional. Just dragging and forcing yourself where ever’s best for you! You don’t believe in anything or anyone except yourself! How can they like that, how can they enjoy being around someone so SELFISH AND COLD! I don’t understand why they don’t get it. I know the kind of monster you are Knock Out and it’s only a matter of time before I get them to see it too.”

“They’re interested because I’m a challenge. People want what I have to offer but they don’t know how to get it. It leaves them intrigued and desperate to try everything till they get something right. And just when they think they have me figured out I surprise them. It’s a game, it’s always been a game. It keeps me safe to a degree and it keeps them playing. It works very well on determined mechs like Megatron and Magnus. Oh and speaking of Magnus you’re going to have a tough time because a monster is exactly what he wanted. He just wanted one who he thought he could control.”

“So what happens when they get tired of playing? What’s going to happen when you get tired of being controlled.”

“ The key word with Magnus is thought. I’m playing nice with him simply because I want this to succeed.He doesn’t understand why as much as you don’t and I don’t feel like telling. As for the others if they get too frustrated then they leave. I’m generally not a sore winner but let me brag a bit. No one who was ever seriously invested ever gave up playing. They just died. And sometimes...I gave up and payed the price. You don’t know what I’ve payed...what I’m still paying to be standing here today and you never will!” Knock Out pushed open the door to the healing tower. It slammed against the wall from the force making the Sylph jump a little. He really didn’t need this brat riling him up. “Now put you damn swords in here and go sit down with the others and pretend to be sad.”

“I don’t pretend.”

“Yes you do. Mechs like us forced ourselves not to feel a long time ago.” Dift pushed passed Knock Out and removed his weapons. He placed them carefully in an empty pot hidden in a corner. Something caught the swordsman’s attention

“You’re still wearing the bangle I made.”

“I like jewelry more than I hate you what of it.”

“ Just making an observation. How long does it usually take before you give up the game.”

“Aww I’m flattered. You honestly think after everything you’ve done I would ever even think about letting you get close to me.”

“I’m not insane enough sorry. Unfortunately Rodimus loves a challenge and he always wants what’s worst for him no matter how disgusting it is.”

“Now, now, now flinging petty insults are you really at that point Drift?” Knock Out had walked in after the Bot and was busy examining himself in the mirror on the back wall. Pollux had done an amazing job for only having one good optic.

“What did you do when he was here?”

“I didn’t do anything with him.”

“You go through mechs like you go through paintjobs. I don’t want him to get hurt trying to play your game.”

“I was wearing the last paint job I had for almost two centuries.”

“Don’t play funny, you had to do something. Rodimus might be fickle but he’s not stupid.”

“No he’s not but he is young and ignorant. What I was surprised by was that he wasn’t naive. It was easier to like him after I learned that. I hate to tell this to you but he doesn’t think I’m disgusting.To ease your selfishness a little I will tell you that’s not really what he cared about after spying on me for a month. He has his own issues and he just wanted to talk. You’re his amica endura or at least that’s how he thinks of you, maybe you should be prompting him to trust you more. Or maybe you just need to learn how to stop spouting your spiritual hot slag all of the time and actually have an opinion you haven’t stolen from someone else. Knock Out turned from the mirror and crossed his arms as he stared at the other mech. If this fight got on any longer he was simply going to walk out.

“That’s what I’m worried about. If he just thought you were hot this wouldn’t be such a problem. I don’t know what he saw in you. I don’t know why he thought you could help him after you tried to turn Magnus against him.” Knock Out quirked an optic ridge in disbelief.

“Primus Drift you really have become an Autobot if you’re believing that slag. I don’t know why Ultra Magnus is so interested in me! I can make up a million self indulgent excuses to piss you off but if you’re really going to keep this up, being seriously upset about this when I am legitimately doing nothing on my part to woo him then….it’s not even fun! Whatever Magnus’ reasoning is, it’s Magnus’ reasoning. HE sent Ratchet to stop me from running away, HE’S the one who asked me to stay and make this possible, HE’S THE ONE ASKING TO RECHARGE WITH ME EVERY MORNING! For whatever reason he’s doing it for, for once it’s all him! As for Rodimus that’s your problem it’s not my fault he wanted a different opinion. Now go I’m done with with you and I’ve got mechs waiting!” Drift lingered in the doorway, he wanted more answers, he wanted to know what Rodimus saw in the medic that wasn’t just “he’s cool”. He never would without actually getting to know Knock Out himself. That would never happen Drift couldn’t even condone the thought.

“Fine.” Drift left and headed off to be with the others.

With everyone taken care of Knock Out took a moment for himself. He hugged himself tightly and tried to ignore the chill of the night air.

_“Are you alright? You should hear these slaggers it’s like they’ve never seen a competent Sylph’s work in their lives.”_

_“Most of them haven’t or perhaps I’m just that good.”_ Knock Out sighed and shook away the chill. As always Pollux had excellent timing.

_“Well I didn’t come up to hear these outsiders I came to hear you play and speak so get in here and start.”_

_“I’m coming right now.”_

* * *

 

Through the night Knock Out couldn’t stop his spark from spinning.He had said so many times that everything was going to go well but he had no faith of the words himself. Every second he worried that something would set them off. Any playful comment, any unnecessary insult, one of the younger mech’s impatience, the humans in general. Anything could rile them up, anything could start a fight, and if that happened then it was only a matter of time before guns were drawn and someone was hurt. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stop it; Pollux would have it neutralized in less than a nano second; but Knock Out didn’t know if he could deal with the ramifications. He didn’t know if could keep them from digging their own graves if things went wrong here. Knock Out didn’t know if he could start back over from scratch.

This was the way things had always been done, this was the way they had to be, this was the way Knock Out wanted them to be. For all of his change for every adaptation he made to move forward, to succeed, to survive. Every moment he moved away from what he had been equaled in his desire to go back. Despite everything he had learned and everything he had become he still fell into recharge every morning hoping somehow he could have some semblance of the life he once had. The blissful ignorant life he never knew he would miss. Even though he knew he couldn’t want it. There was no going back, that’s what he had always told himself before.

By some miracle he found himself being trailed by the group as he drove to the well of sparks. It had been where the citizens of Iacon and the other surrounding cities had always been taken and despite it still being rather rough to look at Knock Out had no plans on changing the location. He would make Magnus fix up the area eventually. Everything went fine. He arranged the chassis said some final words every mech shed a few tears and then he sent them back. Once they were gone he sat and waited for Cyclonus to return with Dreadwing. He didn’t even notice the jet’s arrival till he felt the older mechs cold sharp talons on his shoulder.

 _“Are you alright young one!”_ Knock Out jumped to his peds his spark crackling in his chest.

_“Thank you Cyclonus where is he?”_

_“I have already placed him next to his brother now answer my question.”_

Knock Out wanted to laugh him off, to ignore the dread creeping in on him, but Cyclonus was a much better Con. _“I was just worried that tonight would not go well”_

_“That is understandable. I don’t usually condone layabouts but you have clearly been working very hard perhaps for the next few cycles you take some time for yourself. I overheard the some of the Autobot chatter and they are concerned that you sequester yourself to the temple too often. They seem intrigued by you. I know the type of mech you are Final Light you are not forged for complete isolation.”_

_“I’m not alone. I have Dreadwing, Frenzy and Rumble. Gravedigger visits me every other day. The Autobots just can’t get past the stigma of the temple. I can’t blame them but….I feel comfortable here.”_ Knock Out released his trocar and proceeded to inject the mechs at his peds with crystal.

_“If you are unhappy with the Autobots you should not help Megatron continue on with this charade. Your happiness is more important.”_

_“More important than peace? Cyclonus how unlike you. I like the Autobots I just keep finding reasons that help me keep my distance. I was angry at Megatron at first. It made me think Patina was right, that I was trapped forever and perhaps he did do it for that reason. Perhaps he only wanted to make sure I could never forget him but personally I think he just remembered. Without Unicron’s influence, without the stress of the war I think he remembered what he fought so hard for and he realized that if he simply left it at that. Just told mechs that the Cons were done simply because he stopped believing in the cause he had built up. Nothing would come of it. So he had to lie and it was a very good one. I just moved on... I adapted. What else is new?”_

_“Yes but are you happy living this way...with this responsibility.”_

_“I don’t know. I’m trying though.”_

_“If you need help I am here.”_

_“Oh Cyclonus you have no idea what I’m going through!”_

_“ I fear what I must tell you will only worsen the stress placed upon you but I need to tell you so you may inform Ultra Magnus if Megatron hasn’t already.”_

_“Oh lovely it’s bad news. Well please go on.”_

_“Lord Galvatron has heard of the “peace treaty”, he has heard of you, and he has heard of what happened to Unicron. He is not pleased so he is coming home to...speak his part.”_ Knock Out dropped slowly to his knees and held himself. Things had been going so well. A second later he felt Cyclonus servos on his arms and the warm comfort of the larger mech’s chest holding him. _“You have nothing to fear my lovely paradox. We will keep you safe from his rage. I will keep you safe from his rage. If you will let me. If you want I will never leave your side.”_

_“You offer me your help and yet you still call him your lord.”_

_“It is simply a title I feel he still deserves but he is no longer my lord.”_

_“I am honored Cyclonus but once Magnus finds out you won’t have to worry. He already worries that Prowl might kill me in my recharge, once he finds out that Galvatron has me on his processor I might as well spark bond with him because he’s not going to let me out of his sight for even a nano second. I have Pollux now…..this won’t be a problem.”_

_“I don’t want you to be afraid I feel his interest in you is only….sentimental as you are with all mechs of our age. He is just... he’s Lord Galvatron. I am relieved to hear Ultra Magnus puts that much stock into your safety and I am sure your Eldritch will protect you well but if you ever feel in danger all I need is your call.”_

_“Thank you Cyclonus.”_

* * *

 

As Knock Out returned to the temple his private systems pinged. Arcee waved at him from from her spot on the benches where she had been relaxing enjoying the night. He had almost forgotten about his promise.

‘YOU ARE COMING BACK TO THE HQ AT ONCE OR I AM RETURNING TO THE TEMPLE WHETHER YOU AGREE OR NOT!’

Looks like Magnus and Megatron had a lovely chat. Knock Out had really dug himself into a pit but not one that he couldn’t claw himself out of. ‘Listen I understand your concerns and I promise tomorrow night I’ll return to HQ but I am exhausted and I really need some space right now. Between Pollux and Arcee I think I’ll be ok on the slim chance Galvatron's going to storm the temple tonight. Can you feel the sarcasm of this message yet?’

‘>>>>:(‘

‘No amount of angry optic ridges is going to make me change my mind and don’t you dare ever send me an emoticon again if you want to retain any respect I have for you.’

‘FINE! But inform Arcee that I will be expecting a full report of the morning’s occurrences.’

‘Will do. Goodnight Magnus.’ Knock Out sighed and stalked over to Arcee. “Alright so if we’re doing this I need you to vouch for me so when Magnus asks if you were with me all morning you nod and say that you were for your sake and mine got it?”

“Do I have to write the report?”

“Yes.”

“Worth it. So how does this work.”

Knock Out groaned into his servos. _“Pollux can you please bring me up all the stuff?_

_“Where is it?”_

_“It’s all in my room. I just don’t want to climb all those stairs. Please~ Pollux!”_ There was a small rush of air as the Eldritch appeared by his side.

 _“No whining.”_ Pollux uncurled his digits and held out the materials to Knock Out. Arcee couldn’t help but take a few steps back at the sudden appearance of the Eldritch. Pollux likewise glared at her unamused.

“THis is the mech who you talk to that lives beneath this place?”

“Oh. Oops. Sorry Arcee this is my Eldritch. You can call him Praeco if you want but he doesn’t really care for outsiders. I did warn you didn’t I”

“You didn’t tell me he was a titan! We all thought Rodimus was just exaggerating!”

“Well he wasn’t now give me a second to set up.”

“Is that Cliff’s head? Is that his REAL head? Why do you have that! Why isn’t that with him!”

“Do you want me to bring him back or not!”

“Yes but-”

“Than stop asking questions the other Sylphs didn’t live long enough for me to get all the answers and Pollux wasn’t exactly the brightest!” Pollux glared down at the younger Sylph.

“Right. Do your thing then.” It wasn’t as exciting as she had thought raising a mech from the dead would be. Perhaps it was simply because of Knock Out’s exhaustion but still watching a mech paint some confusing designs on himself and the floor was not a technique she had even seen in the old Cybertronian horror films. The lines of dark energon glowed palely as Knock Out recited the words Pollux had told him to say. The energon glowed steadily now as Knock Out poured a stream of dead energon over the small area on the floor. A dark purple plume of smoke filled the tiny space before quickly expanding upwards. As if faded away Arcee could see a large shadow inside. She took a few steps closer trying to get a better look as Cliffjumper stepped through looking confused as ever.

“Where am I? Is this the Well? Did I finally make it!”

“You were already in the well, your back on Cybertron.”

“Then I must have scuffed up real bad.”

“Yeah you died.”

“Cliff?” Arcee’s vocalizer cut in and out as she tried to get her partners attention. It had been such a long time since she had heard Cliffjumper’s voice.

“Arcee?” Cliffjumper stood there awestruck and unsure of what his optics were seeing.

“Wait why can I hear him and why is he slightly see through? Did you mess up?”

“It’s a different ritual! They’re not meant to do things like Dreadwing. This is simply a ritual for the spirits to check on loved ones or do things they never got a chance to in life. It takes a lot of energy to rip a spark from the well all on my own even if it is just one so forgive me if he’s a little less than opaque!”

 _“Don’t let that stupid slagger tell you anything! You were amazing!”_ Pollux stared down at Knock Out with a giddy smile on his face. It was only a matter of time until his little chariot was reaping sinners! Or being a harbinger of peace or whatever dumb thing the Goddess had wanted him to be. _“I’m going to let you finish up here. Come down to my chambers and I’ll help you get all that stuff off.”_ Knock Out nodded in affirmation.

Cliffjumper rushed forward and picked up the young femm despite his apparent lack of corporealness the bruisers plan was successful. Arecee let out a short screech of happiness. “You found a crazy Darkworlder! Those Cons won’t be able to do slag to us now!”

“Oh Cliff...yeah. War’s...over. Knock Out is-was a Con. He’s one of us now.”

“And your stay here is only temporary! You only have till this time tomorrow night till you’re back in the Well.”

“Primus how long have I been dead?”

“Not very...things sort of went quickly after you died.”

“Good to know.” Cliffjumper switched Arcee to the crook of his other arm and quickly sidestepped to pick up Knock Out and pull the Sylph into a tight one armed hug. “Con or not thanks for working your magic pretty boy.”

“Uh huh. Yes. Whatever. Just remember no matter what you are doing as soon as you get close to the time limit he’ll start to be less and less reachable. It’s not just poof he’s gone it’s a gradual thing till he's nothing but a skull again. One cycle. That’s it.”

“One cycles all we’re gonna need ain’t that right little darling.”

“Cliff!” Arcee couldn’t help the blush that rose to her face. Really Cliff someone brings you back from the dead and that’s the first place your processor goes.

“That’s nice. Now let me go!” Knock Out wriggled free and smoothed his ruffled plates.

“Knock Out.. uhmm...we don’t actually have to stay at the temple do we?”

“No you can go wherever you please, do whatever you please to an extent and I think you can even transform still. Not that it really matters you’re a strange manifestation but hey if it makes you feel better do whatever you like.”

“Alright. One more quick question.” Knock Out had already turned from the couple and was headed off to the underground.

“What?”

“What should I do once the time is...once his time is up.”

“I don’t care you can come back here and sleep for a bit or just go back to HQ it doesn’t matter to me.”

“I mean...what should I do with Cliff.”

“Oh. His skull. You could keep it. I can decorate it like I do my skulls and you can have him with you as a weird memento. Option two is you go back to the Well and leave it with his chassis.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks Knock Out.” Arcee looked at him with joyful optics before turning her attention back to Cliffjumper.

“Mmhmm, get out of my sight.” Knock Out left the couple and headed off to Pollux.

Alone Knock Out groaned as his chassis fully realized the events of the night not only that but the additional stress of the week as well. His peds were starting to seize up, scratch that his everything was starting to seize up he needed fuel and rest right now. One was a clearly more prominent need at the moment however so as skillfully as he was able Knock Out managed to make it to a fountain and rather unsophisticatedly fuel up.

Knock Out whined at the thought of getting up but using all the willpower he had let he pulled himself up and trudged the rest of the way to the Eldritch’s chamber. Pollux laughed as Knock Out slumped to the floor childishly but he didn’t bother tormenting the young sylph. Pollux gently picked up his young charge and began removing all of his decorative armor. _“You were lovely tonight have I told you that.”_

_“About thirty times yes.”_

_“Well I didn’t know if you were actually listening to me. You looked like your spark was going to combust at any second the entire night.”_ Pollux plucked at Knock Out’s ceremonial shroud unraveling it carefully. _“You look exhausted. Perhaps you should take that old swordsman’s advice and rest for a few days.”_

 _“Mmmhmm.”_ Knock Out hummed in agreement.

_“You want to sleep down here with me tonight there’s plenty of room for the both of us?”_

_“I want a shower. My joints are all dusty.”_

_“Showers are back upstairs.”_

_“Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”_

_“I know~. You can shower later in the morning and I can repaint you.”_

_“But I’m gross~”_

_“Not to me.”_ Pollux dug around in the chest and fished out the younger sylphs normal helm and carefully affixed it. The idea was very tempting but Knock Out really wanted a shower.

_“I’ll come back down after I shower.”_

_“Alright.”_

* * *

 

Knock Out dragged himself back upstairs and into the showers quickly fiddling with the dials he vented a deep breath and steeled himself for the rush of cold solvent that was about to rain down from the ceiling. The sudden chill still made him shout. Eventually though the solvent warmed and began to steam as it reached the boiling temperature Knock Out loved. Lying on his back Knock Out let the burning liquid seep into his dusty chassis. The solvent may have soothed his joints but it was doing nothing on his processor.

“I am so screwed.” What was Optimus thinking! There was no way in the pit that Knock Out could take down Galvatron even with the Autobots and Decepticons working together. The old mech was insane! If he somehow managed to get ahold of Unicron Cybertron was done for. Knock Out turned over to his side and curled into a ball “OPTIMUS YOU DUMB SLAGGER YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN’T YOU!” Screaming to the void would solve none of his problems.

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one who does that.” Knock Out’s audials twitched from fear. Bumblebee? The young warrior had gone home! Knock Out slowly uncurled himself and pulled himself up to sit on his knees.”Your face looks cool.”

“I thought you went back to HQ.” Knock Out was sort of at a loss for words with the younger mech just standing there.

“I did but I just went to make sure Raf got home safely and I wanted to grab something. It’s been awhile since we watched a movie. Praeco told me you were in here, he just said go in. I can go back if you want.”

Knock Out wicked off the solvent that was clinging to his helm nervously. “No, it’s fine.”

“You did say we could hang out.”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s fine.” Knock Out stood slowly turned off the solvent. The two were silent as Knock Out wicked more solvent from his chassis.

“I’ll just….I’ll just go.” Bee’s optics dimmed, it was clear that something was troubling the Sylph. Why did he always have the worse timing when it came to stuff like this. Knock Out grabbed at Bee’s wrist.

“No don’t. I really want to spend time with you just...don’t get mad if I end up slipping into recharge. It’s been a long week for me.” Bumblebees face let back up.

“That’s fine I just. Honestly I was worried you already had company. Ultra Magnus was flipping out about you. I didn’t know if he left.”

“No no don’t worry I managed to convince him that Arcee was protecting me it, it’s stupid you’ll hear about it tomorrow I just really don’t want to think about it right now. I was just going to hang out with Praeco.”

_“Unless you’re going to do what you should be doing than bring him down here! I’ll suffer through whatever dumb activity the little outsider wants you to do with him.”_

_“Pollux!”_

“Oh does-does he want to watch the movie?” Knock Out couldn’t help but laugh softly. Bee was so comfortingly easy to deal with.

“I think he’d like a movie and it would be….nice if he actually grew to like you.”

_“Never gonna happen! Get down here!”_

“Cool, I don’t mind. Let’s get you dry though first if you go outside like this you’ll die. It’s freezing outside.”

“You better get used to it quick as far aa Perceptor thinks it’s only going to get worse.”

“Well maybe it will actually snow so Smokescreen will stop jerking off to the idea of it.”

Knock Out laughed,“What?”

"Wow do I have some things to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you been like you know I love those girly drama shows but gosh darn it if only instead of shallow rich girls I wish they were Transformers. The answer is all of you because that is literally all my writing is.


End file.
